


Yuletide & Zeitgeber

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Excessive Amounts of Coffee, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, Surprise Ending, Surprises, and i'm a little sad, but more relieved tbh, drank by five, ficmas is now over, for me at least, kind of, of course, that's up to you, which is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Most parents, especially those of young children, expected to be woken up early on Christmas morning. The only issue Five had with that was, Ben, Vanya, and him didn't have any kids; at least, not yet anyways.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Yuletide & Zeitgeber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts), [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/gifts), [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts), [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts), [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



> Thank you everyone that participated in ficmas!!! It was a lot of fun!!!!

His shoulders being shaken, the mattress dipping beneath him, and the lights flipping on and blinding him was  _ not  _ Five’s ideal way of waking up any day. Or likely  _ anyone’s _ ideal way of being woken up. Much less on Christmas morning, and  _ especially  _ when they didn’t have any kids, at least not yet, that were overly excited about opening Christmas presents. And when Five finally, and unwillingly, cracked open his eyes, blearily looking at the person that was shaking him awake, forcing him to be awake at such an ungodly hour, and he was barely even the slightest bit surprised to find that it was Vanya that was waking him up.

“Vanya,” Five said groggily, not much of a start but it was enough to get Vanya to stop shaking him, and the bed, long enough to ask her, “what are you doing?”

“Waking you up.” Vanya replied very matter of factly, which, to be fair, he should’ve been able to guess on his own, “It’s Christmas morning, Five.”

As soon as his, still slowly waking, mind processed what Five, already pulling the warm covers off of him, throwing his legs off the side of the bed, asked, “And?” Five caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table and wanted to either cringe or cry, he wasn’t sure which one more as he read  _ what  _ time it was. “It’s also  _ five _ in the morning Vanya, no one needs to be up this early. Ever.”

Ben, being the unhelpful, sarcastic, little shit that Five loved dearly  _ and _ that he was, added, “Don’t you get up at like, six in the morning every day Five?”

“Yes, I do Ben.” Five answered, leveling a glare as best he could after being  _ just _ woken up, “But that’s because six is far more reasonable than five.”

“Why thank you Five,” Ben said, giving Five a faked smile.

“Shut up Ben.” Five hissed, throwing one of the pillows from the bed at Ben, which he was easily able to dodge, “You  _ know _ that’s not what I meant you asshole.”

Their bedroom door closed with a slam just as Ben opened his mouth to sass back a reply, ceasing any of the needless, and meaningless, bickering between Ben and Five, both looking over towards the source of the noise and finding Vanya standing by the door, giving them her best and most fierce glare (which was just Vanya scrunching her eyes into being  _ nearly _ shut and forcing her mouth into a nearly straight line, it was actually very cute and therefore rather ineffective). 

“Would you two quit it?” Vanya asked, “Do all that shit on another day, today is Christmas. And there’s no fighting on Christmas. Now,” Vanya walked over to Ben and Five, grabbing one of each of their wrists, and pulling them with her towards the door, as she finished “we have  _ very _ important things to attend to.”

“Are you sure we need to do this  _ now _ Vanya?” Ben asked, “And not in like, an hour, or two? Because a bit more sleep wouldn’t-”

“Nope!” Vanya declared, glancing back at Ben and Five being loosely dragged behind her with a grin, “We’re doing this now! It is quite important.”

After being dragged downstairs, with neither Ben nor Five being able to convince Vanya to do all of this later, while Vanya was temporarily distracted by the massive amount of snowfall that had fallen overnight (although, her knowledge of the snow without opening the door first and the lack of light outside, because it was five in the morning, was a bit suspicious, but Five was too tired and groggy at the moment to really care), followed to the window by Ben, Five slipped into their kitchen and started his  _ first _ pot of coffee for the day. By the time Vanya was starting to pull Five back towards their living room, where Vanya and Ben had been looking at the snow through the window, their coffee pot was full of deep, dark coffee.

“How about you and Ben go wait in the living room, Vanya?” Five suggested, gently pulling his arm from her grasp, guiding Vanya back towards the living room, which was adjacent to their kitchen, “And I will bring in some coffee in a minute, sound good?” After a moment, thinking over Five’s preposition, Vanya nodded and rejoined Ben back in the living room, reminding Five to not take too long as she walked away.

Five pulled three mugs from their kitchen cabinet, two that were normal sized, reasonable coffee mugs and one, which was his, that was far bigger than what could even possibly be considered anything close to a normal sized coffee mug. He filled the mugs for Vanya and Ben first, adding more milk to Vanya’s and more sugar to Ben’s, then carrying them into the living room, carefully sliding them onto the coffee table in front of their intended recipient, then quickly returning to the kitchen. Five poured the remaining two thirds of the pot of coffee into his mug, immediately starting another pot before joining Ben and Vanya with his massive mug of black coffee in their living room.

“Okay so, what are we doing exactly?” Five asked as he took a seat besides Vanya, Ben on her other side, “That we needed to be up at  _ five fifteen _ now, in the morning for.”

“We are opening presents,” Vanya said, pushing off of the couch and walking over to their poorly decorated Christmas tree that sat in the corner of their living room. Vanya plucked one of dozen the gifts from under the tree, one that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with gold ribbon adorning it. “and you are first Five.” Vanya said as she handed him the silver and gold wrapped cube.

Even as he slid the gold ribbon off the box, Five asked, “And this is something we had to do at five in the morning?”

“Just shut up and open it you asshole.” Vanya said, tucking into Ben’s side as they both watched him with varying degrees of amusement.

Five tore the silver paper from the box, finding a set of cookbooks, ranging from ‘super easy recipes for beginners to cooking’ (which was insulting, he could cook, it just might not taste the best, ever, okay maybe he needed it) to ones for ‘master chefs’ (he would likely not be touching that one for at least two months, maybe longer). And while Five wanted to be annoyed, he wasn’t someone that wanted or needed help in most areas, but cooking things that tasted good and that weren’t for only high nutritional values, was definitely a struggle.

And since he was the one that had opened the last gift, meant he was supposed to pick the next one. Quickly looking through the wrapped gifts, grabbing one that was wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, and dropping the rather large, rectangular box onto Ben’s lap. (It wasn’t heavy, Five knew  _ exactly _ what was in it.) As Ben pulled the green and red wrapping paper from the box, and upon opening found a dark brown, leather briefcase, with a B.H. stitched into it.

Now it was Ben’s turn to pick one of the gifts, settling on a little bundle wrapped in white paper with blue curled ribbon. He handed the small wrapped bundle over to Vanya, which was revealed to be when she opened it to be a few collections of violin compositions, one of which that she’d had previously and lost at some point during their move.

After they repeated the same process over and over again, the sun having already risen by the time they had opened most of the presents. (They definitely didn't need to get up at five in the morning for any of this.) Once eleven of the twelve of the presents had been opened, including an air fryer, two briefcases and a mid-size handbag (which Vanya claimed was still too big), a few collections of violin music, a set of three lights that were meant to illuminate when one of the other’s touched their’s, a coffee mug warmer, several plant starters, some cookbooks, and two water bottles with time stamps on them (because Five and Vanya  _ never _ drank enough water in Ben’s concerned, and loving, opinion) leaving one of the smallest boxes under the tree for last, the last box which was intended for Vanya.

The last, little, white and blue box, the smallest actual box under the tree, held something that wasn’t  _ entirely _ meant for Vanya. Rather, it was meant for the  _ second part _ of her gift.

Vanya unwrapped the white and blue box, understandably confused by the rope with a rubber ball attached to it in the box. “What is this for?” Vanya asked, holding the dog toy up, looking quite baffled at the item in question, “We don’t even have a dog.” Their doorbell rang. “You didn’t!” Vanya gasped, already moving to answer the door. When she pulled open the door, a little crate was sitting, waiting on their front porch, with little barks coming from inside the crate. The crate was small enough and light enough, even with the dog in it, that Vanya could easily pick up the dog’s crate and carry it into the living room.

Once she placed the crate onto the floor, Vanya unlocked the crate’s door, and carefully reached in, and scooped up the little black labrador retriever puppy inside. Vanya, as any reasonable person would, was immediately infatuated with and completely adored their new puppy. As she was holding the little puppy, who’d made no move to remove himself from her arms, Vanya noticed the black collar with a gold tag on it that had been blending into the puppy’s fur rather well. “Mr. Pennycrumb?” Vanya asked, looking over at Five and Ben after reading the name on the puppy’s tag aloud, “Is that his name?” Five told her it was, not mentioning that  _ he’d _ been the one to pick out their dog’s name, and once he had, Vanya continued, “Well Mr. Pennycrumb, you may just be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. And as long as you don’t chew up too many things, especially Five’s, I think everything will be perfectly fine.”


End file.
